


[Podfic] No Remedy

by episkey (LizzieC)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Doc Cottle cannot believe he has gotten involved in this, Doc Cottle does not care about your feelings, F/M, Gen, He just wants you not to die of illness while he is your doctor, Lee and Kara need a bit of help with communication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieC/pseuds/episkey
Summary: A podfic of No Remedy by RachelIndeed. Summary is from that work:"Lay Down Your Burdens Part II" AU: Kara, not Sam, has caught pneumonia on New Caprica. Doc Cottle uses her illness to bargain with Lee.





	[Podfic] No Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294999) by [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed). 



> Recorded in 2011 for the No_Takebacks LJ community's wish exchange, I've just got around to posting it here!
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me record it back in 2011, RachelIndeed. I was reminded when double checking the recording earlier how much I love this fic.

This work is available in a single mp3 file.

It's been recorded by a British person who is terrible with accents so didn't even try. If it will annoy you to hear a BSG fic read entirely in a British accent, this podfic is not for you :)

 

Right click on the link, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[No Remedy - written by RachelIndeed, read by episkey.](http://carina.org.uk/stuff/N_T/No%20Remedy.mp3)


End file.
